Ernie’s Revenge Part 2
Ernie's Revenge Part 2 is the 30th episode of the 4th Season of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summery Previously on The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk, the Nightmare Family found Ernie and the giant chicken joined them, then captures Elsa, and turns her evil. Now the Dragon Riders must change her back and defeat Ernie. Plot Yuna vs Ernie Yuna is dashed to see her godmother is on the darkside and then she gets very angry, which puts her in her Moon Power state. And then she draws both of her sabers, but Black Hole grabs them. She then puts her in a cage and guards seize Nighstar, but take Luna alive. For a slave. New plan Later, the Dragon riders are pondering an idea to stop the Nightmare Family and the poultry. But Toothless is slowing building up on anger and won't stop growling. And then, barges in. To see no one there, until the mirror appears. The Mirror then shows Toothless' worst fear. Hiccup telling him he's no longer use to him. Then Hiccup races in and sees his fear, Stoick telling him he doesn't want him anymore. Then Princess Evil Celestia appears from the mirror. And she explains her story and met the ''real ''Princess Celestia. And then she destroys the mirror by bucking it. Then, they go to look for Yuna, Nightstar, and Luna. Saving Yuna, Nightstar, and Luna As they search, the team see them as slaves! And what's worst, the guards are whipping Nightstar with whips, to make her work! Toothless' anger grows as he watches his mate being brutal treated and almost charges out by Hiccup reminds him that they must keep quiet. Brian then gets another idea and he decides to make a noise that got the guards attention. The guards then get knocked out as Brian dresses like one. he then follows a few of the other guards and then hits Ernie. Then shows himself. Ernie is at first shocked but then he is glad and duels him. Meanwhile, the others save Yuna, Nightstar, and Luna but are confronted by Nightmare Moon. Hiccup then draws his saber, and duels her. Then they dueled over lava. The others then encounter King Sombra, Nightmare Hiro, the daughters, and Elsa. And Yuna duels Elsa. And then she remembers and passes out. Yuna then duels King Sombra and Nightmare Hiro. Brian continues to duel with Ernie. Back with the duel with Nightmare Hiro and King Sombra, Luna and Nightmare Moon they continue clashing their sabers and duel. Yuna then drives the Lunar Saber in her. And then kills the daughters, Hiro and Sombra. And got to help with battling Ernie. And Yuna duels him. Ernie almost kills her, when Brian cuts off both of his hands. Then Yuna slays him and Elsa is free from possession. And she wakes up, she then looks to see the corrupted castle. And is shocked to see it, but then Yuna calms her down. Anna then helps her up and they hug and they leave. Back the Summer House Soon, our heroes resume their vacation. As Yuna sends out a message And the episode ends. Trivia * Scenes * Yuna vs Ernie * New plan * Saving Yuna, Nightstar, and Luna * Back the Summer House Soundtrack # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories